Digital subscriber lines (DSL), such as ADSL lines, are configured to particular profiles based on service agreement, loop quality, and operating environment. A change in these factors, such as introduction of outside electro-magnetic noise, degrades line performance. If the degradation is serious, the line, may become a “problem line” and need a new profile. With a large network, there may be thousands of DSL lines that become problem lines. The typical system to make profile adjustments is to have a service technician manually change the DSL line profile in response to customer complaints received at a volume call center This process may involve one or more truck rolls (sending a service technician to a customer site) which leads to increased DSL maintenance and service costs. It would be desirable to reduce the costs associated with DSL line maintenance while providing improved DSL line performance. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method of adjusting DSL line performance.